


Turn a Corner (and you're there)

by merryfortune



Series: Ace of Understandings [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Autism, Autistic Character, Canon Compliant, M/M, ambiguous time period
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 04:36:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11120049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryfortune/pseuds/merryfortune
Summary: Shintarou breaks routine to offer Kazunari a surprise but worries that Kazunari may not like what he has to say. Shintarou musters his courage regardless of his fears.





	Turn a Corner (and you're there)

**Author's Note:**

> This is technically a sequel to “Be Patient with Me” but you honestly can’t tell these fics are related at all so Shin-chan is written as lowkey autistic here and please tell me if I have insensitively portrayed that here so I can amend or take down this fic as necessary.

   Shintarou paused as Kazunari mounted his bicycle. Kazunari turned his head; bright-eyed but slightly worried

   ‘Something the matter, Shin-chan?’ he asked

   Shintarou licked his lips as he fidgeted with the end of the tape on his fingers.

   ‘I have a request, I would like to make before we get going.’ Shintarou explained.

   ‘Really? What?’ Kazunari asked.

   ‘I’d like to make a stop.’ Shintarou replied.

   ‘A stop?’

   ‘Yes, a stop.’

   ‘Alrighty, why, where, and when?’

   Shintarou furrowed his brow. ‘Less questions, please.’ His lips twisted into something of an irked frown.

   ‘Sorry. Okay, where do you want to stop?’

   ‘That park that’s almost half way between here and my house. You know, the one near the second intersection we cross?’

   ‘Okay, yep. So that probably cancels out my next question, when: I take it that you want to stop there before we cross said intersection.’

   ‘Yes. Thank you for understanding.’ Shintarou replied.

   ‘But that leaves one question: why?’

   Shintarou grasped onto the strap of his bag. He averted his forward stare from Kazunari who dropped his gaze in response.

   ‘I want to surprise you.’ Shintarou replied in a small voice.

   ‘Oh!’ Kazunari gasped and a smile took over his whole face.

   Shintarou’s heart fluttered. He swallowed.

   ‘Alright, no more questions.’ Kazunari smiled.

   Shintarou climbed onto the rickshaw and got comfortable. Kazunari gave him a few minutes before kicking off. Soon enough though, they were heading home or a close approximation to as Shintarou had requested a stop along the way.

   Kazunari was excited. He was used to Shintarou surprising him: sometimes in the morning, he would get given a gift because his luck was bad or sometimes, Shintarou would say something funny. Stuff like that. Nice, small surprised but this seemed bigger than usual. This seemed like something Shintarou had planned a head of for a long time. He hated to dilly-dally, after all.

   Shintarou, meanwhile, was agonising over everything he had just said to Kazunari. He was blushing somewhat because he was also agonising over what he would be attempting to say next. It was some sort of trap that he had set up on himself. With this mind so occupied with how awkward he felt and had sounded, he had no capacity for if Kazunari had noticed or not.

    It was usually a twenty to twenty-five-minute journey from the school to back home; it depended on the traffic and over pedestrians, of course as this was a peak hour, after all. So, normally, it wasn’t either too long or too short a journey. Though, even though Shintarou was literally counting the seconds, he was astonished by how quickly it took them to get to that second intersection. He turned his head and peered past Kazunari, yes, it was very close.

   ‘So, Shin-chan, do you want to go in the park or…?’

   ‘We’d be a hazard, otherwise. Of course, I want to go to the park, use your brains, Takao.’ Shintarou replied; only to regret what he said.

   Kazunari, thankfully, didn’t mind. He whistled as he changed lanes and with a harsh turn, he steered into the path that would lead them directly into the park. It was almost sundown now so everything looked very orange and black. It was hard to tell but, it seemed the park was empty. Just half lit light posts and rustling trees.

   ‘Slow down here.’ Shintarou announced abruptly.

   Kazunari obeyed. He slowed down to a complete stop and braked. He looked around. He hadn’t visited recently, since the seasons changed, and the park had grown slightly unruly now that it was autumn. It was quite pretty though, the changing colours and dry bone boughs of trees. He smiled. A frigid zephyr blew past but he didn’t shiver.

   Shintarou got up from his seat in the rickshaw. Kazunari didn’t dismount. Shintarou stood before Kazunari and straightened up. He pushed his shoulders back and his eyes honed-in on Kazunari’s forehead peeking out from bangs growing a tad long.

   ‘Somethin’ the matter, Shin-chan?’ Kazunari asked.

   ‘I told you I have a surprise for you. You, um, might not like it.’

   ‘I’d love anything you’ve got give me, Shin-chan.’ Kazunari smiled; the corners of his eyes crinkled.

   Shintarou hazarded a glance at them but gave up. He hated eye contact. It was too intimidating and hard to maintain but sometimes, like right now, it was a shame he couldn’t disobey the overruling urge to look away. It was a shame because Kazunari’s pupils were such a lovely shade of blue; like steel, some days, or like the dusky sky. Shintarou was uncertain though of what shade they had taken on right now though.

   ‘My surprise isn’t something I can physically give you.’ Shintarou explained. He turned over his hand as he spoke. He could feel his lips and throat dry out. He bit his lower lip. He swallowed. ‘I, um, I have something I want to say that is very important. I don’t want to hide this from you… because you always manage to get me to speak my mind even when I don’t want to.’

   Shintarou went red. Kazunari laughed. Both were recalling the same incident from earlier this year; the incident which had made them close friends, truth be told.

   Kazunari wondered if he ought to say something. He wasn’t certain. He could tell Shintarou still wanted to speak but was taking his time. So, he smiled and kept his thoughts to himself until Shintarou had collected what he wanted to say and readied it on the tip of his tongue.

   ‘I’ve thought up countless scenarios of how this could happen,’ Shintarou said after his pause, ‘which is why I’ve waited for a day in which Cancer is ranked first in Oha-Asa and I have my lucky item more than available-’

   ‘Your glasses, right? Today’s lucky item is your glasses.’ Kazunari piped up.

   ‘Yes.’ Shintarou replied, a tad testy.

   Kazunari covered his mouth and cringed. ‘Sorry. I shouldn’t have interrupted.’

   ‘It’s fine but you are right. Now, um, what was I saying… oh, yes, my lucky item is more than available.’ Shintarou paused and failed to find a way to link his next topic of conversation so he just moved on. ‘I wanted to speak to you somewhere I know but isn’t too safe at the same time. We don’t come here often. That’s why I want to give you your surprise here. We don’t come here often… Are you ready… Takao? For my… surprise?’

   ‘Yep; when you’re ready.’

   Shintarou curled and uncurled his hands. ‘My “surprise” for you is this announcement: Takao Kazunari, I believe I have fallen in love with you and I want you to be aware of my feelings because – because I know I’m strange and less than ideal but I don’t want you misunderstanding my behaviour which may have changed upon this… realisation. I’ve given it much thought.’

   Kazunari lifted his head. His eyes widened. Shintarou wasn’t certain how he ought to read this face so he looked away; tightened his fist. Hoped for the best. The pause of conversation was like an impenetrable chasm. A mistake. A bad decision. Shintarou wallowed his regret. He should have kept his feelings to himself.

   ‘Really?’ Kazunari’s voice cracked.

   Shintarou furrowed his brows. Kazunari’s voice pierced him and filled him with yet more uncertainty.

    ‘Yes, really. I’m in love with you.’ Shintarou clarified unthinkingly.

    ‘I – I just can’t believe it, that’s all. Shutoku’s beloved Ace… in love with me.’

   Shintarou still couldn’t discern this voice of Kazunari’s. He sounded so faint and airy. It couldn’t have been a good sign. He refused to believe it could me anything else besides an ill omen.

   Shintarou couldn’t have been more wrong.

   Kazunari smiled. He was welling up with an indescribable feeling but it was warm and overwhelming. He liked it. He didn’t want such a feeling to ever fleet or fade. He wanted it in his chest forever.

   Shintarou trembled; rocked.

   ‘Oh!’ Kazunari gasped. ‘I just can’t believe it… my feelings are requited.’

   Shintarou lifted his head in disbelief. ‘What?’ he croaked.

   ‘I love you back, Shin-chan.’

   The two stared at each other with foolishly in-love, dorky faces. Their hearts fluttered and minds raced.

   ‘So… what now?’ Kazunari asked.

   ‘I have no idea. I didn’t think I’d get this far; let alone be told my attraction is requited, but, I don’t really want things to change. I’d detest that, to be honest. No good morning kisses, only good morning greetings. I – I just wanted you to know.’

    ‘Yeah, I don’t us to change either. I really like what we’ve got.’ Kazunari agreed. ‘So, do you want time to think on it?’

   ‘I want days to think on it, to be perfectly honest.’

   ‘Same.’

   ‘Then we have an understanding?’

   ‘Most definitely.’

   ‘…And this stays between us?’

   ‘Of course, until you’re comfortable, Shin-chan.’

   ‘Thanks.’

   ‘Hey, Shin-chan?’

   ‘Yes?’

  ‘I love you.’

   Shintarou flushed again. ‘You said that already. You don’t normally make it a habit to repeat yourself.’

   ‘I know but, saying it is fun.’

   Kazunari smiled; closed eyes and crinkly corners.

   ‘That’s good to know because I like… hearing it.’

   ‘So, you ready to leave yet?’

   ‘More than ready.’

**Author's Note:**

> I read/write a lot of fics where Kazunari confesses first and I've wanted to shake things up for a while.


End file.
